Hella Gay
by cayt-lynne
Summary: Is Sam gay for Dean?


**Hella Gay**

_Then…_

"_Come on, Winchester, let's have some fun," purred the woman who was standing before him. Usually, Dean would have been all for it. She was his type: curvy, confident, and sexy as hell. The only problem, she was from hell. Her black demon eyes stared out at him from behind her hair. There was also the fact that he was bound hand and foot. That was dampening their relationship._

"_Sure, sweetheart. Why don't you untie me?"_

"_I'm not that stupid, Dean." She was walking towards him now, taking her time. Dean tried very hard not to appear interested. Although clearly his body was very, very interested. She noticed._

"_Oh, Dean," she smirked. "You've given yourself away."_

_Then she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. Dean did his best not to respond, to keep his mouth unresponsive, but he couldn't help the little groan that came from somewhere deep inside him. He felt her smile against his lips and then her hands were ghosting down his chest, traveling lower and lower…_

_And then she stopped. Her lips came away from Dean's as her head fell to the ground, black smoke pouring out of her. Her meatsuit slumped on top of Dean, blood spraying all over him. He sat and blinked in shock. Sam stood in front of him, panting, a bloody machete grasped in his hand. His eyes met Dean's and he raised his eyebrows._

"_I hope I'm not interrupting anything."_

Now...

"Sam! Get me some pie!" Dean yelled from the kitchen of the bunker. Sam was heading out on a supply run which included beer and, more importantly, pie.

"I know, Dean," Sam grumbled as he left. "I always get pie."

Dean settled himself in to wait for the pie with an ancient book of Wiccan curses. It was dull reading, but hey, he was bored and there was nothing wrong with knowing as much as he could about the elusive witches. His phone was ringing. Odd, it was Sam. He let it go to voicemail, trying to concentrate on a particularly complicated paragraph. He ended up getting halfway through the book before listening to the voicemail.

"Hey, listen man, it's me." Sam sounded frazzled and not alright. "Listen, I gotta tell you something. I'm…gay. I'm gay. And, Dean, I'm hella gay for you. So…yeah, just thought you should know."

The message ended and Dean stared at his phone for a full ten minutes. What? Did Sam really have the hots for him? This was concerning. Just then, he heard the front door open and went to confront his brother.

"Sam?" Dean called, the concern in his voice obvious. He walked until he found Sam, still standing in the doorway of the bunker, looking around with an odd expression on his face. When he saw Dean, he stared for a full thirty seconds before dropping all the bags he held in his arms.

"Sam!" Dean started to complain, but stopped when he saw the look on his brother's face. It was predatory and, quite frankly, terrifying. Then Sam was striding towards him. Dean stepped back and found his back against a wall. Sam reached him and grabbed his face, leaning in to kiss him. Dean panicked.

"SAM!"

"Come on, Dean. You know you want to."

"What? No. No, this isn't right." Dean took a better look at Sam's face, which was straining against the arm that Dean held to his throat. There was something off about his eyes, almost as if…

"You're not Sam," he realized.

"Nope," cackled the monster that was in his brother. "But I do love this meatsuit. It means a lot to you, doesn't it, darling?"

"Get out of him."

"I don't think so, sweetheart. Not until you kiss me."

"But-"

"Tsk. Maybe I'll just have to keep him. He's in here, you know, watching everything."

"Sam." Dean was starting to wonder how he was going to get out of this one. "Sam, help me."

"He can't help you, honey. He's bound and gagged in here. You should hear him struggle, though, it's…delicious-"

Dean's fist connected solidly with Sam's jaw. He reeled back and fell to the ground, clutching his face. As soon as he was down, Dean started the exorcism.

"NO!" screamed the demon as it poured out of Sam's mouth in a thick stream of black smoke. When it was gone, Sam's body slumped to the ground. Dean kneeled next to him and lightly slapped his face to wake him up.

"Sam. Sammy, wake up."

Sam groaned and sat up, looking around. When he saw Dean, he opened his mouth. "Oh my God."

"Really, Sam?" Dean teased. ""Hella gay?""

"Shut up," Sam grumbled.


End file.
